Entre dos mundos: escenas M
by g4c
Summary: Recojo aquí las escenas M de mi fic "Entre dos mundos", para que éste siguiera siendo T. Kate Beckett trabaja como prostituta bajo el nombre de Nikki Heat. Richard Castle no la conoce como detective, sino como Nikki.
1. Escena 1 (cap 8)

_Como quería que "_Entre dos mundos_" ( /s/9106103/1/Entre-dos-mundos ) siguiera siento T, voy a poner aquí las escenas M. Esta primera corresponde a los dos últimos párrafos del capítulo 8._

_Si no has leído/estás leyendo "_Entre dos mundos_", puedes leer esto como si fueran one-shots. Sólo tienes que saber que Kate Beckett trabaja de prostituta por las noches bajo el nombre de Nikki Heat, y que Richard Castle no la conoce como detective, sino como Nikki. En este primer one-shot, todavía no se han acostado._

* * *

Nikki movía las caderas al son de la música, intentando provocarle. Y desde luego, lo estaba consiguiendo pues los ojos del escritor recorrían su cuerpo sin poder evitarlo. La sonrisa de ella era traviesa, quería jugar, llevarlo hasta el límite.

A pesar de estar en un club abarrotado, sentían que estaban ellos dos solos, el resto del mundo había desaparecido. Nikki estaba perdida en esos ojos que expresaban el deseo de él por poseerla allí mismo. La tensión sexual que los envolvía y atraía era evidente. Ella también le deseaba, deseaba tocarlo, hacerle perder la cabeza. Y no tenía intención de esperar un minuto más.

Se acercó a él y lo besó con pasión, jugando con la lengua en sus labios y abriéndose camino a través de ellos mientras enredaba una mano en su cabello e introducía la otra bajo su camisa, acariciando la parte baja de su espalda. Richard no tardó en reaccionar, entregándose al beso con desesperación y paseando sus manos por los costados de ella.

Un suspiro escapó de los labios de la detective cuando finalmente se separaron para respirar y él comenzó a besar, lamer y succionar cada centímetro de su cuello. Nikki solo era capaz de levantar la cabeza para facilitarle el acceso, mientras su respiración se hacía cada vez más trabajosa. Cuando él levantó su vestido hasta su cintura y la cogió por las nalgas, sus piernas se separaron del suelo, se enredaron en su cadera, y Nikki gimió al sentir la evidente erección de él presionando su sexo.

Volvieron a besarse en la boca mientras ella se las ingeniaba para deshacerse de su camisa y él la llevaba hasta la pared más cercana, donde sintió el frío por toda la espalda al apoyar su peso.

Iban a comerse el uno al otro allí mismo, iba a ser salvaje, desesperado, y la música atronadora se encargaría de ahogar los suspiros y gemidos, que se hicieron incontrolables cuando él bajó por su cuello y se concentró en acariciar sus pechos. Miles de corrientes eléctricas la hacían perder la cabeza entre roces, besos y succiones. Un calor sofocante la envolvía por completo, concentrándose en su bajo vientre, y se sentía muy mojada.

Se retorcía bajo el cuerpo de Richard, arqueándose mientras agarraba las sábanas con las manos. Gritó su nombre cuando él acarició su clítoris con la punta de su pene a la vez que pellizcaba y acariciaba con su lengua sus pezones.

Y justo en ese momento, se despertó.

Una especie de gruñido escapó de lo más hondo de su garganta, firme expresión de su frustración, y se dejó caer de nuevo sobre el colchón. Estaba sudada, su respiración aún agitada, y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que Richard Castle tocara su puerta en ese preciso instante para follarle como jamás había hecho con nadie.

Imposible, y no podía seguir así. Resopló mientras introducía sus manos bajo las sábanas para calmar ella misma su ansia.

Dejó volar su imaginación. Casi podía sentirlo sobre ella. Una de sus manos se dirigió al sur mientras la otra rodeaba su pezón, como tan vívidamente le había sentido hacer unos segundos antes.

Lo imagino bajando su mano para acariciar sus pliegues, situándola en su entrada y cortándole la respiración al introducir rápidamente el dedo índice en su interior.

Sintió como sus músculos atrapaban ese dedo, ahora caliente y mojado, y lo sacó lentamente. Repitió el movimiento un par de veces más, hizo algunos círculos alrededor de su clítoris y después su dedo corazón se coló junto al índice dentro de ella. Hizo movimientos circulares con los dedos, y comenzó a estimular también su clítoris con la palma de su mano y su dedo gordo.

Poco a poco los movimientos fueron haciéndose más rápidos, frenéticos y erráticos, hasta que explotó entre gemidos con la cabeza girada a un lado, el nombre de Castle susurrado por sus labios.

Volvió a caer sobre el colchón con un gran suspiro, y allí se quedo, relajada y disfrutando de la sensación mientras su respiración trataba de normalizarse.

Si tan sólo con su imaginación podía hacerla sentir un placer tan intenso, ¿cómo se sentiría cuando fuera real?


	2. Escena 2 (cap 13)

_Situado al final de 13º capítulo de Entre dos mundos ( /s/9106103/1/Entre-dos-mundos ), como parte de la tercera cita de Nikki y Richard._

_Para quienes no lean Entre dos mundos: primera vez de Nikki y Castle (que ha pagado por sus servicios). (El principio está en cursiva porque es donde "engancha" al otro fic)_

_Espero que os guste!_

* * *

_Recorrió los escasos centímetros que separaban sus labios y comenzó a besarla, al fin. Sentía los dedos de ella enredados en su pelo, y su otra mano acariciándole la parte trasera del cuello. No le dejaba pensar. Solo quería besarla, hacerla perder la cabeza como ella hacía con él. Besó sus labios, su barbilla, su cuello,..._

_Cuando ella soltó un gemido él se separó y compartieron una sonrisa. La cogió de la mano. Había llegado el momento, por fin, y ambos lo sabían._

La guió a la habitación, entre besos y chocándose con algún que otro mueble en el camino. Cuando llegaron al borde de la cama, él se deshizo de su vestido y se quedó contemplándola. Nikki aprovechó para atacar. Cuando jugueteó con el lóbulo de su oreja, atrapándolo entre los dientes, Rick soltó un gran suspiró. Su respiración comenzaba a alterarse.

Nikki bajó por su cuello, poco a poco. Lo sintió estremecerse, y se entretuvo en ese punto. Recorría con su boca el camino que previamente sus manos habían acariciado. Sus hombros eran anchos, sus músculos fuertes, pero no pudo hacer nada cuando Nikki lo empujó sobre la cama y se puso sobre él.

Trató de quejarse, pero sus palabras dejaron de tener sentido cuando, sin esperarlo, ella lamió su pecho, subiendo por su garganta hasta la nuez.

Ella no pudo evitar reírse. Richard se escurrió de debajo suyo y se sentó a horcajadas sobre sus muslos, sin llegar a apoyar todo su peso, lo cual alargó su carcajada.

Había quedado inmobilizada, boca abajo, y tampoco es que tuviera intención de tratar de escapar.

Comenzó a notar los besos de Richard en su nuca. Le provocaban cosquilleos que recorrían toda su espalda.

-Me encanta... tu risa - le soltó, entre besos mientras desabrochaba su sujetador, apartándolo a los lados pero sin permitirla levantarse para quitárselo.

-Mmm-hummm - consiguió articular ella, entregada a sus caricias.

-¿A tí te gusta que haga esto? - le preguntó él, mientras iba bajando sus labios por su columna vertebral a la vez que iba acariciando sus costados.

-Ah, me encanta - suspiró ella cuando él alcanzó la parte baja de su espalda.

Él la hizo girarse y ella aprovechó el movimiento para empujarle y quedar sobre él, sintiendo su creciente excitación en la parte baja de su abdomen. El sujetador había desaparecido.

Richard le colocó un mechón de pelo tras la oreja derecha. Se alegraba de que ella hubiera prescindido de la peluca porque estaba mucho más guapa con su pelo natural, color castaño. Sin embargo, como tenía el pelo corto, el mechón no aguantó y volvió a soltarse, creando sombras en su cara. Sus miradas volvieron a conectar y ella sonrió antes de besarlo.

Después se encargó de besar, acariciar, morder, lamer y juguetear con su torso, sus pezones, su abdomen, su ombligo... Poco a poco, sin prisa y sin apartar la vista de él, que tenía los ojos cerrados y de vez en cuando soltaba gemidos y pequeños gruñidos.

Fue bajando hacia su cadera, mientras acariciaba con las manos sus muslos, dirigiéndose a las ingles. La respiración de él era cada vez más agitada. Cuando ella desató la toalla que llevaba en la cintura con los dientes, él Intentó retomar el control, pero Nikki no se lo permitió, manteniendo sus brazos contra el colchón ayudada de ambas manos. Él tenía fuerza, pero en ese momento no estaba en condiciones de ofrecer demasiada resistencia.

-¿Y a tí te gusta esto? - preguntó ella con su voz sensual.

Abrió la boca para contestar, pero el aire salió en forma de un fuerte suspiro, incapaz de responder cuando ella lamió suavemente sus testículos. Tenía las manos ocupadas, así que tendría que utilizar solo su boca.

Un movimiento involuntario recorrió su cadera cuando ella pasó por primera vez la lengua por su miembro, de abajo a arriba. Ella sonrió al oírle bufar.

-Nikki, así... así no voy a... a aguantar...

La notó sonreír, y respondió asegurándose de que sintiera su cálido aliento.

-Ésa es la idea. Shhh, relájate.

Y le golpeó suavemente con la lengua, haciéndole estremecerse.

-No - le dijo con una vocecilla aguda. Carraspeó para intentar aclararse la garganta - Ésa no es... Para.

Nikki volvió a reírse divertida pero unos segundos después dejó que le diese la vuelta. Al fin y al cabo, el cliente siempre tiene la razón.

Así que era él ahora quien recorría su cuerpo a besos, poniendo especial atención a sus pechos y su ombligo. La miró, como pidiendo permiso, cuando sus manos fueron recorriendo sus costados, introduciéndose bajo la goma de sus braguitas para deslizarlas por sus piernas hasta deshacerse de ellas. Nikki soltó una pequeña risa. Le parecía absurdo que pidiera permiso.

-No tienes que... - trató de aclarar Nikki cuando el escritor fue subiendo por sus muslos, separó lentamente sus piernas y se colocó entre ellas.

-Lo sé - susurró mientras la miraba a los ojos. - Pero quiero demostrarte algunas cosas. Esta noche es para ti, solo para ti.

-Pero... Mmmm - gimió Nikki al sentir el inesperado tacto de su lengua recorrer sus pliegues, acariciando su clítoris en el camino.

-Shhh, relájate tú, y hazme caso. ¿Vale? - una de sus manos subió acariciando su abdomen hacia sus pechos, sin despegar la boca de su sexo.

Nikki acomodó las manos en su cabeza, acariciándole el pelo, tratando de no empujarlo hacia ella.

-Mmm-humm - imposible negarse en esos momentos.

Intentó mover las caderas, pero él la tenía sujeta para que no se retorciera perdiendo el contacto.

-Un poquito... a la derecha - pidió ella, que cada vez respiraba con más dificultad, al sentirle hacer círculos con su lengua alrededor de su clítoris. - Ah, ahí... Justo... Ahí.

Él cambió de movimiento, ahora rozándola con sus dientes y sus labios, succionando y chupando de vez en cuando.

La mano que la sujetaba desaparició para inspeccionar su entrada, que ya estaba más que mojada. Ella, que no estaba muy conforme con los planes de él (aunque, por Dios, le encantaran), reunió la fuerza de voluntad suficiente para agarrarle por los hombros y tratar de empujarlo hacia arriba.

Él dirigió la vista arriba para comprobar que no pasara nada, e hizo caso omiso.

-Ven. Escucha - suplicó ella.

Él introdujo uno de sus dedos en su interior, lentamente.

-Escucho, dime - sonrió, burlándose de su capacidad para hablar en esos momentos.

-No... - su dedo y su lengua jugaban con ella. - No puedo... si no... espera.

-¿Quieres que pare? - preguntó el en tono inocente.

-No... - suspiró ella provocando otra risa. - Sí... Sí, ven - y volvió a empujarlo arriba.

Un pequeño quejido involuntario salió de su boca cuando él abandonó sus caricias. Se colocó sobre ella, con el peso apoyado en los brazos a los lados de sus hombros. Tras una mirada, volvieron a besarse en los labios.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Que esto no tiene que ser para mí - contestó ella, y puso el dedo índice en sus labios cuando vio que iba a protestar. - Debería ser para ti... Pero si eso no es lo que quieres, creo que lo estás enfocando mal - la mirada de ella le hizo comprender. - Me entiendes, ¿verdad? - quiso asegurarse ella cuando vio que una sonrisa recorría su rostro.

Él la besó de nuevo, ésta vez con más ternura, sintiendo sus manos acariciarle los hombros y la espalda.

-Debería ser de los dos - respondió él, sorprendido ante la sencilla verdad.

-Exacto.

Recorrió su cara con besos, provocando que ella se riera. Ella enredó las piernas alrededor de sus muslos para hacerle entender que estaba más que preparada, impaciente. Bajó las manos para agarrar su miembro mientras se besaban, provocando un pequeño sobresalto en él.

Rick alargó el brazo hacia la mesilla y no tardó en encontrar el condón que buscaba. Ella se lo quitó de las manos y se lo colocó enseguida, recorriéndolo después un par de veces, de arriba a abajo, de abajo a arriba, aplicando cierta presión que le hizo suspirar. Se acarició a sí misma con él, para situarlo en el punto correcto unos segundos después.

Cuando le soltó para agarrar sus glúteos, Richard se introdujo en ella, acompañando el movimiento de un beso especialmente apasionado. Sus gemidos de ahogaron así en la boca del otro, incapaces ya casi hasta de respirar.

Cuando estuvo seguro de que estaba preparada, comenzó a moverse. Lento al principio, incontrolablemente después, mientras las caderas de ella lo acompañaban.

Cuando sintió que ella estaba cerca, utilizó una de sus manos para acariciar su clítoris. Nikki no necesito más que eso y unos segundos para estallar, retorcerse, arquearse y gritar bajo él, alrededor de él. Richard, al sentirla contraerse no tardó en acompañarla.

Después de quitarse cuidadosamente el condón, se tumbó de espaldas, junto a ella:

-Eres genial - le dijo, apoyando la mano sobre el ombligo de ella, que suspiró y enredó los dedos en su cabello, acariciándolo.

-Ha estado genial - replicó Nikki.

Y ambos esperaron a que sus respiraciones se normalizaran, disfrutando del silencio con una sonrisa compartida.


End file.
